


are you an alien? because you're out of this world, baby

by chanshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan, No Plot/Plotless, Roommates, inspired by jisol believing in aliens and this bby was born, its a college au but i don't put them in any actual school settings lol, this is just rly soft jisol lol, various references to alien-related media but like Vague References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshua/pseuds/chanshua
Summary: “Dude, I think aliens also exist, like, how can they not exist? We live on a floating rock in space and space is, like, pretty fucking big too.“Exactly, that’s what I’m saying bro!” Joshua says and he holds up his hand for a high five which Hansol enthusiastically returns. “Dude, you get me.”





	are you an alien? because you're out of this world, baby

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy lmao, am i rite boys??? the title is youtube clickbait, i actually put no cheesy pickup lines in this, im VRY SORRY. 
> 
> (it feels like i dont actually talk abt aliens that much in this despite the whole premise and i am also vry sorry abt that.)
> 
> not beta'd
> 
> enjoy reading!!

Hansol pushes aside his backpack down at the apartment door, rolling his shoulders and moving his neck around enough to hear soft pops. He stands inside the apartment that he was going to inhabit as soon as he gets his belongings out of the cardboard boxes and at least, somewhat placed neatly enough to be considered livable. A brown haired fluff pops from the kitchen area, eyes twinkling (his eyes are actually twinkling, he swears) and a smile on pink lips. Hansol’s soon-to-be roommate moves from the kitchen, dressed in white t-shirt, black sweatpants and a soft pink apron tied around him.

Cute.

“Hey dude, you seem like you need some energy again so I cooked up some food,” Joshua says as he moves closer to Hansol, gesturing to the kitchen.

“Dude, you’re a life-saver, first the boxes and now food? Ugh, too good.”

“Nah, I’m just being a good bro,” Joshua smiles at Hansol and holds out his hand for their shake. Hansol takes his hand and does the Official Bro Shake™ they created.

“You like burgers?” He asks, heading off to the kitchen again with Hansol in tow, moving around various boxes that lay on the wooden floors.

“Oh hell yea dude, good ol’ burgers are one of my things,” Hansol says, nodding briskly, feeling his stomach growl in happiness. They enter the kitchen area and Hansol automatically beelines to the black island counter, hamburgers set beautifully on plastic plates. He pulls the stool’s backrest and hops on, hands reaching and wrapping around the burger. Joshua sits next to him with a paper towel roll in hand and sets it on the counter, he removes the apron, placing it next to the towel.

“Luckily, you don’t have a lot of stuff to move, so you’ll probably finish tomorrow afternoon,” Joshua says, grabbing his own burger and biting into it.

Swallowing down his bite, Hansol responds, “Yeah, thank god, I’m ready to relax real soon.”

“Enjoy relaxing as much as you can dude, classes are coming real soon,” Joshua reminds him and Hansol groans.

“Ugh, bro, don’t remind me, I’m not ready for that.”

“Me too, dude, me too.” The duo’s mood briefly gloom over before deciding to push the school-related thoughts away, talking about other topics.

Hansol grabs the box labeled ‘bed’ and shuffles over to his new room, he pulls open the bedroom door, balancing the box briefly and walks over to the bare  mattress. Dropping the box on the carpet floor, Hansol peels off the tape which he places on one of the box’s sides and takes out his blankets. He covers the mattress after a minute and sets the sleeping blankets down on the bed. Hansol pauses for a moment, rubbing his tired eyes, the urge to just close his eyes growing stronger. He takes his phone out and, after looking around briefly, goes to the phone charger.

Plugging it in, the time reads ‘ _12:36’_ Joshua went to sleep an hour ago, leaving Hansol to finish up. Hansol  moved from his phone, crawling to another already opened box and took out his sleepwear. He changes out, leaving the discarded clothing on the floor and crawls into bed. Sleep hits instantly, his eyelids finally closing in happiness.  

  


Hansol looks away from his computer monitor, he slouches back in his desk chair and heaved out a tired sigh. He drags his hands down his face, feeling his back relax from the hunched over position. Hansol was having a creativity block, the words and notes in his head a complete stop and lacking complete substance and it sucked, the composition wasn’t going anywhere. There’s a sudden knock at the bedroom door, taking Hansol out of his sad little reverie. He gets up to open the door.

Hansol swings open the door, “Yeah, bro?”

“Sorry for suddenly interrupting but wanna watch a movie with me?” His roommate asks, head tilted to the side (Joshua is unfairly cute.)

“Hell yeah dude, you didn’t interrupt anything by the way bro, it’s just that my creativity is, like, dying out on me,” Hansol shrugs, moving his hand up to ruffle his messy blond hair. Joshua gives a sympathetic smile and pats him on the shoulder.

“Artist’s block always suck but you’ll find some inspiration,” Joshua says, nodding in confidence for Hansol and he finds himself smiling at the other. They stand like that for a heartbeat’s moment before Joshua suddenly remembers he’s still touching Hansol and pulls away from his shoulder, lightly clearing his throat (Hansol ignores the small twinge of… whatever he just felt.) Joshua turns around and heads to his room down the hall with Hansol following. The roommates enter the bedroom, Hansol waddles over and sits on the edge of Joshua’s bed while Joshua wakes up the black laptop sitting on the desk.

“You want to watch outside or in here?”

“Eh, whatever’s good,” Hansol shrugs.

“Alright, outside then,” Joshua decides as he connects his laptop to the living room’s television. Hansol looks around Josh’s room, it’s organized, neat but also homely. Standard living arrangements. Various knick knacks lie around the room but what perks Hansol’s interest the most is the various space related merchandise in Joshua’s room, or more specifically, alien merchandise. From stereotypical Area 51 aliens with big, oval eyes to terrifying xenomorphs. Even the guitar had mini glittery ufo stickers stuck onto its body. Hansol tears his gaze from the guitar and looks over at the head of the bed and sees multiple alien plushies sitting innocently on the pillows.

Joshua looks up from his laptop and turns around to Hansol, breaking him out of his thoughts, “Alright, you have any preferences for movies?”

“Uh, i have nothing right now so you choose.”

“That means we’re gonna watch Pacific Rim now,” Joshua says excitedly, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Hansol jumps up from bed, his mouth opened wide and eyes sparkling with elation, “Oh shit dude, that movie’s fucking awesome!” Joshua nods in approval at his reaction and they move out of his room to the living room.

“Hey by the way, do you like aliens and stuff?” Hansol asks as he sits down on their burgundy couch.

“Oh yeah, I love aliens and the whole concept of them, in fact I just really like space in general,” Joshua says, turning on the T.V. and setting the remote down. “There’s no doubt in my mind, aliens exist,” He sits next to Hansol and pulls out his phone ready to play the movie.

“Dude, I think aliens also exist, like, how can they not exist? We live on a floating rock in space and space is, like, pretty fucking big too.

“Exactly, that’s what I’m saying bro!” Joshua says and he holds up his hand for a high five which Hansol enthusiastically returns. “Dude, you get me.” He turns back to the phone and taps play and the movie starts.

Hansol ends up watching Joshua, eyes seemingly magnetized to his roommate.

  


“Here’s your drinks, let me know if you need anything else,” The waiter smiles and walks away. Hansol rips the straw from the wrapper and slides it in the glass, sipping the cola. Seungkwan follows suit, sipping his own drink as he scrolls through his social media.

“Ugghh, classes suck,” Seungkwan groans out after his sip.

“I feel like that’s just your default state about school.”

Seungkwan’s lips quirk into a brief pout before nodding in agreement, “Yeah, you’re right, not my fault school sucks ass though.”

“True,” Hansol agrees. He sees his phone light up from its resting position on the table and grabs it, waking up the screen.

_‘1 New Text Message From: Joshua’_

He unlocks his phone and taps on the notification and the messages come up.

**[7:15 P.M.]**

yo im bout to buy some groceries  
got requests?

 

Hansol feels a smile tug at his lips.

 

**[7:15 P.M.]**

mountain dew  
and some lunchables

**[7:16 P.M.]**

good taste bro :]

 

A smile emerges onto Hansol’s lips as he clicks the phone screen off, amused by the emoticon the other sent.

  


Hansol stares at the Amazon page in front of him then back down at his phone, making sure it was the right thing. One day while he was hanging out in Josh’s room, Hansol asked about the older’s alien figurine collection. Joshua then gushed about his giant collection, getting carried away with it but Hansol definitely didn’t mind. Hansol then noticed a sticky note on his desk and Joshua says that it was the next figurine he was planning to get off Amazon and so Hansol took a picture of the note when Joshua wasn’t looking.

And now here he is in his room, phone resting next to his computer and Amazon page pulled up of a rare Lovecraftian figurine that Joshua had been planning to buy.

“Please don’t be a fake or something,” Hansol mumbles to himself, clicking the ‘Add To Cart’ button.

The figurine arrives two hours later and Hansol feels giddiness bubble in his stomach. He thinks about if he should hand it over physically or leave it on his desk with a note but it’s already decided for him as the front door opens and Joshua comes inside.

“Hey dude,” Joshua greets and he notices the package resting in Hansol’s hands. Hansol knows the other won’t question him about the package (he’s such a great person,) but he decides to just reveal it to the other.

Without saying anything, he unwraps the package and holds out the figurine in his hands, watching Joshua gasp in surprise and excitement, eyes wide and twinkling brightly.

Hansol grins widely and grabs his hand, placing the figurine in his hands and he doesn’t pull away. “It’s for you.”    

“Wh-what are you--really?” Joshua asks, barely concealed enthusiasm peaking in his normally leveled voice and his other hand gingerly placed on top of Hansol’s.  

“Yep, I got it for you and don’t worry about getting me anything either,” Hansol nods at Joshua.

Suddenly there’s arms around him and Hansol registers a second later that Joshua’s hugging him and there’s ‘thank yous’ spilling from his mouth like water. Hansol laughs brightly and returns the hug, feeling warmth bloom underneath his skin.

  


“You good, man?”

“Yeah dude, almost done,” Joshua says as he sticks the last couple of stickers on the ceiling. “Now we’re done dude.”

“Oh hell yeah, this shit’ll look awesome!” Hansol shouted as Joshua moves off the chair. The roommates went on a shopping run in target and Hansol found some glow-in-the-dark galaxy wall adhesives. He brought it over with a big grin and Joshua sighed with exasperation at him. The adhesives were checked out and it was decided that the stickers were to take place in Joshua’s room. It took two and a half hours but they finally got it done.

“Don’t turn off the lights yet, I got it” Joshua says as he walks over to his bed, getting on and lying on his back, taking his phone from the side table. “Lie down next to me,” Joshua commands, patting the empty space next to him.

Hansol walks over and hops on the bed next to him with a ‘oomf’ as Joshua laughs. They shift around, finding a more comfortable position. Hansol tries not to linger on the fact that they’re pressed against each other. Joshua pulls up his apps, “I’m the future, I turn off the lights without actually touching the lightswitch.”

“Damn dude, you living in 3017,” Hansol says, bringing up his hand for a high five which Joshua returns with a ‘I am 3017, dude.’

Joshua taps his phone and the lights automatically turn off, leaving the room in darkness with the galaxy stickers being the source of light.

“Dude, wow,” Hansol says, awe in his voice.

“It’s so pretty, this was a great idea,” Joshua says as he turns his head to look at Hansol. Hansol turns his head also and feels his throat dry up, fire burning in his face. Joshua’s face was so close, Hansol can feel his breath brushing his cheek.

Hansol clears his throat, “Now you have space on your ceiling.” He turns his head back to ceiling, unable to look him in the eyes for any longer.

“Yea, it’s nice.”

Hansol feels his hand fidget, he takes a breathe and just goes for it. His hand brushes Joshua’s and he slips it into the other’s hold. Joshua almost automatically reaches the grasp, their fingers interlacing with each other.

Feeling a smile take over his lips, Hansol squeezes his hand and grins widely when Joshua squeezes back.

  


Hansol sits next to Joshua who strums his sticker-laced guitar, humming softly under his breath. There’s a nice breeze blowing outside, the sky is painted with warm colors as the sun sets. Hansol takes out his earbuds connected to his laptop and places his chin in his hand, he stares at the shiny stickers taking residence on the acoustic guitar.

“Yo, can I have some stickers dude?”

Joshua looks up from his guitar and nods, “Yeah dude, I got you.” He places the guitar on the table and leans over his backpack, sifting through various objects. He pulls out various sticker sheets, all of them having space as a common theme.

“Which one?”  

Hansol hums as he thinks, looking at the stickers.

Hansol grabs a sheet, “This one,” he peels off a glittery UFO saucer with an alien standing next to it, waving happily. He then sticks it onto his laptop cover, smoothing it over with his thumb.

“I should cover my laptop with stickers too, just like you,” Hansol says, looking over at Joshua with a teasing smile.

“Hey man, stickers are great, they’re adorable,” Joshua replies back, his hands picking up a sheet and peeling off a sticker.

“Like this one,” Joshua says, proving his point as he holds out his hand for Hansol to see. Hansol looks at the sticker stuck on Joshua’s finger. It was two aliens holding hands with small hearts surrounding them.

“It, uh, reminds me of us,” Joshua says with an almost shy smile that has Hansol suddenly breathless. Hansol thinks he sees a blush on Joshua’s cheeks but he can’t tell because of the sunset’s bright colors and Joshua reaches out to Hansol’s hand, pulling his hand close. He gently places the sticker on the back of Hansol’s hand, smoothing the sticker with his thumb as he holds onto Hansol’s hand softly with warm hands.

Hansol swallows drily, feeling the feather-light touches brush his skin and gradual heat blossoming on his face.

“I like it too.”

 

(Hansol peels off the sticker later and sticks it onto his laptop, he almost misses the small smile Joshua gives when he notices the sticker sitting proudly on the cover.)

  


He slaps his hands over his face, hyping himself up in the bathroom.

“I can do this, I’ll ask him out to just look at some stars, nothing big,” Hansol says to his reflection. “Just a couple of bros doin’ romantic bro things, like watching the stars together, cool stuff.”    

Hansol puffs out his chest, “I believe in myself.” He turns and flicks the lights off, leaving the bathroom. He stands in front of the other’s bedroom door, heaving a sigh, he knocks on the door.

“Come in!” A voice inside calls out and Hansol enters the room. Joshua turns around in his desk chair, computer turned on from the desk. “Yeah, dude?”

Hansol forces himself to relax, “There’s a full moon out and I thought that it would be nice if we watched the night sky together tonight.”

Joshua smiles brightly, “Oh yeah, totally dude!”

Hansol internally fist pumps.

  


“Wait, i-is this a date?”

The sudden question catches him off guard and he can feel his heartbeat stutter in nervousness in response. Hansol sits up from lying down in the grass and Joshua follows suit. “Uh, yeah, it is,” Hansol says with an awkward smile and a rising blush, rubbing a blond strand of his hair out of nervous habit.

He watches the older’s eyes widen in surprise before he laughs out nervously. “Oh god, i’m so… oblivious,” Joshua says, holding a hand up to his face. Hansol laughs lightly at his reaction, bringing him out of his nervousness.

“It’s okay, at least you realized it before the date ended,” Hansol consoles the other with a pat on the back.

“Hah, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine dude,” Hansol emphasizes his point with a relaxed smile and Joshua smiles back before he turns back to looking at the night sky.

“Well, It’s a very nice date so far,” Joshua turns back to him with a blush and Hansol feels his blush come back.

“Oh, uh, really?”

“Really,” He moves closer to Hansol, bumping their shoulders together with a fond smile.  

“That’s good….” They turn back to watch the night sky.

A few minutes pass in silence and Hansol turns to look at Joshua. The other senses his stare and turns to look at him. They look at each other, Hansol tries to commits the other’s face to memory despite already seeing him daily as they were roommates. Joshua licks his lips and Hansol follows the action, watching as his tongue wet his pink lips.

Something in the air changes.

Hansol doesn’t know who started to lean in first but it feels so natural regardless. His eyes slip close, their shoulders touching as Joshua holds onto his forearm.

They lean in and instead of kissing each other, they miss by bumping into each other’s noses. Hansol flinches back with a pained grunt, reaching up and rubbing his nose. He looks up at Joshua who does the same and when they make eye contact, Joshua suddenly bursts into laughter. Hansol also bursts in laughter a moment later, their voices loudly disturbing the quiet night air. After calming down from their laughing episode, Joshua slumps onto Hansol’s shoulder with a giggle, their sides melting into each other.    

“Wow, that was bad.”

“Yeah, that was pretty dumb,” Hansol agrees with an amused grin. They fall back into a comfortable silence, watching the night sky together. After a couple of minutes, Joshua moves from his shoulder and looks into Hansol’s eyes, their faces close in proximity and breathes mixing together.

“That was bad, wasn’t it?” Joshua whispers, his cheeks turning pink.

“Yeah, it was.”

Joshua flickers onto Hansol’s lips before looking up again, “We can… try again, don’tcha ya think?”

“I agree, we can definitely try again,” Hansol says, his hand moving to find Joshua’s, their fingers lacing together.

“We should,” Joshua says before leaning in and closing his eyes, Hansol’s free hand travels up and takes its place on Joshua’s face, thumb caressing his warm cheeks. Joshua places a chaste kiss and Hansol savors the sweet taste, the quiet humming in his bones. His lips were so, so soft and their lips move gently with each other. Their hands squeeze together, fingers brushing over skin. Joshua pulls back with a sigh, a blush covering his face.

“We… should try again,” Hansol says, a smile emerging on his lips. Joshua lets out a fond chuckle, a warm smile on his pink lips.

“We should.”

They lean in to kiss again.

  


(They kiss and kiss until they can’t take the night’s cold anymore and go inside their apartment, they cuddle in Joshua’s room and fall asleep in each other’s arms as the galaxy stickers bathe them in soft light.)   

  


**Author's Note:**

> *peace signs* uhhhhh i hope that was... sufficient enough
> 
> MOTIVATE ME WITH COMMENTS PLS I WILL LOV U FOREVER :^)
> 
> edit: my twitter is @magicshounen ! if you follow me there, it would be nice to let know me that you're from ao3 but it's not required! don't go to the twitter i gave in the comments below.
> 
> Also, i won't be answering any more future comments (maybe) since i don't want to inflate my fic numbers but thank you if you comment!!!


End file.
